


Just In Time

by Berty



Series: Vacation Blues. [1]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Humor, M/M, Silly, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-18
Updated: 2007-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser is missing Ray. Inspired by The Very Hungry Caterpillar. Yeah, I know. Consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Time

On Monday, Fraser ran eight kilometres with Dief before breakfast, read two chapters of his book, completed his consular duties in record time and began on an overhaul of the filing system. He ate three balanced meals, drank eight glasses of water and polished his boots before bed.

On Tuesday, Fraser ran six kilometres before breakfast. (Dief declined to join him, citing an aversion to zealots. Fraser reprimanded him and lectured him on clean living and the healthful effects of regular exercise. Dief spent the day under Turnbull's desk shooting filthy looks whenever Fraser walked by.) Fraser completed his filing overhaul, read two chapters of his book, pressed his uniform and all his underwear, alphabetised the contents of his bathroom cabinet, ate three balanced meals, drank six glasses of water and polished his boots before bed.

On Wednesday, Fraser walked to the park before breakfast and talked to some affable ducks. He ate two balanced meals and a chilli dog with everything, drank four glasses of water and two of orange juice, arranged his paperclips by size, his elastic bands by colour and his books by weight. He read one chapter of his book and rubbed his boots with a duster before bed.

On Thursday, Fraser walked out to meet the mailman. He ate a balanced breakfast, half a pineapple and ham pizza (Dief forgave him and declared his undying love) and a bag of M&M's. He did only what Inspector Thatcher ordered him to do and flicked his elastic band collection at the wall of his office (in colour order). He was short with Turnbull, ignored his book and left his socks still inside his boots when he went to bed.

 

On Friday, Fraser stayed in bed until ten minutes before he was due to open the consulate. He ate three Snickers, a quart of Ben and Jerry's and an entire ham and pineapple pizza. (Dief threatened to run away to join the circus.) He wrote sarcastic comments in the margins of his paperwork, spoke only French when he answered the 'phone and wilfully stapled papers that specifically directed him not to. Inspector Thatcher gave him the rest of the day off. When he went to bed, he threw both his book and his boots out the window after Dief, who had stolen his last Snickers.

On Saturday, Ray came home from his week-long vacation.

Fin


End file.
